Podwójne odbicie
by DagaVanDerMayer
Summary: Przygody 11-stego pomiędzy 6 a 7 serią. Doktor spotyka nowych towarzyszy i chociaż bardzo chciałby oddać się wyłącznie rekreacyjnemu podróżowaniu w czasie, wplątuje się w kłopoty sięgające złamania Praw Czasu.
1. Chapter 1

Z trudem przychodziło mu przyznanie się do tego, ale nienawidził tych chwil. Dopiero wtedy mocno odczuwał, że mimo tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go otaczali, tak naprawdę był samotny. Cholernie, cholernie samotny. Co z tego, że zawsze tylu ich było, skoro zawsze w pewnym momencie coś lub ktoś kazało im odejść? Albo sami wpadali na pomysł, żeby wrócić do siebie? I, co więcej, faktycznie dopinali swego i odchodzili.

Zaczęło się niewinnie, jak zwykle. Jakieś przelotne bąknięcie, że chyba już dosyć, że za dużo tego. Aż w końcu pewnego pięknego dnia padła z ich strony stanowcza prośba o odstawienie do swojego czasu i przestrzeni. Znaczy z ich strony... Słowa padły z różowych usteczek Amelii Pond, a jej luby Rory tylko przytaknął. Jak zawsze. Prawie zawsze.

Doktor przeczesał palcami kasztanową grzywkę. Nie, pozostanie na dłużej w ich czasach w ogóle nie wchodziło w rachubę. Chciał to mieć za sobą jak najszybciej. Po co rozdrapywać ranę, która nawet jeszcze nie zaczęła się goić? Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią po konsolecie. Co teraz zrobić? Gdzie wyruszyć? Po co?

Dla kogo?

Nerwowo przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie chciał roztrząsać tego, analizować chwilę po chwili, słowo po słowie. Wiedział, że to nie ma sensu. Tak kiedyś musiało się stać. W końcu tak jest zawsze. Absolutnie zawsze. Powinien był do tego przywyknąć już dawno. Ale nie mógł. Albo nie chciał...

Opuszki palców uderzyły kilka razy w przyciski, a chwilę potem szczupła dłoń złapała najbliższą wajchę i silnie ją pociągnęła.

Niech się dzieje, co chce. Prowadź, TARDIS. 

* * *

><p>- Nie. Nie. Błagam, nie. Zostaw mnie. Weź te łapy!... Jezu, nieeeee!<p>

To brzmiało jak okrzyki kogoś, kto właśnie jest torturowany, ale potężny wybuch śmiechu, jaki rozbrzmiał chwilę później, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że krzyczącemu bynajmniej nie dzieje się krzywda. Chyba, że smyranie wyskubanym nie wiadomo z czego piórkiem po stopach można za takową uznać.

- Wariatka - wysapała mała, ruda, rozczochrana istota, ciskając kolorową poduszką w napastnika. A właściwie napastniczkę, gdyż osoba łaskocząca - brunetka w delikatnie oprawionych okularach - także była płci żeńskiej. Zachichotała głośno, po czym ponętnie zdmuchnęła ze swojej dłoni narzędzie tortur.

- Ale zapamiętaj - powiedziała. - Jeśli znowu zaczniesz trajkotać mi o tym swoim "księciu z bajki", to odszukam to piórko i cię ukatrupię nim! - by podkreślić powagę swojej wypowiedzi, pogroziła rudej palcem, chociaż od razu było widać, że to nic więcej, jak kolejny element jakiejś niekończącej się głupawki.

- Nigdy! Nigdy! - westchnęła z udawaną dramatyczną emfazą tamta. - Nie wyprę się mojego lubego! - chwyciła leżący na nocnej szafce kolorowy magazyn i zaczęła teatralnie cmokać znajdujący się na okładce wizerunek ubranego w ciemny płaszcz rudzielca o niepokojąco szczupłej twarzy.

- Oż, ty niewdzięczna! Gdzie jest piórko? Gdzie moje piórko? - okularnica już chciała ruszyć śladem porzuconego chwilę wcześniej drobiazgu, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, ruda bezceremonialnie zepchnęła ją z łóżka.

- Dobra, dość... Ała. Przegięłaś, Evie - mruknęła, podnosząc się z podłogi i rozcierając obolałe biodro, na którym miała nieszczęście wylądować. Ta w odpowiedzi tylko prychnęła głośno.

- Oj tam, oj tam. Trzeba było nie zaczynać.

Dziewczyna nazwana przez brunetkę imieniem Evie podźwignęła się na łokciach, zaś ona sama usiadła obok niej.

- W sumie... też prawda. Pytanie tylko, dlaczego zawsze musi trafić na mnie. Dzisiaj spadłam z wyrka. Ostatnio o mało nie zleciałam z trzeciego piętra.

- Nikt ci nie kazał robić tańca pijanej żyrafy przy otwartym oknie. Poza tym pamiętaj, ministerstwo zdrowia ostrzega: wspólne przebywanie panien Evie i Pauline w jednym miejscu grozi śmiercią lub kalectwem.

- ... No tak. A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najzabawniejsze?

- Co?

- Że mnie się to nawet podoba.

Paulie spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z kamienną twarzą. Przez dłuższy moment wpatrywały się w siebie w milczeniu, by w końcu wybuchnąć donośnym, maniackim śmiechem. Być może stałoby się to zaczątkiem dalszego ciągu nieustającej głupawki, gdyby nie fakt, iż stojąca na nocnej szafce lampka nagle zgasła, pogrążając pokój w całkowitej ciemności.

- ... Co to? - przerwał ciszę niewyraźny, nosowy głos.

- Uspokój się, Evie - odburknął drugi, donośniejszy, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, do kogo należy. - Pewnie żarówka się przepaliła, nic więcej.

- Nie sądzę. Wieża przestała grać.

Faktycznie tak było. Do tej pory ze stojących na półce dwóch sporych kolumn rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Mocny rytm, niezbyt wyrafinowane słowa - ot, typowe hity rodem z młodzieżowych stacji radiowych. Teraz jednak w pokoju było zupełnie cicho.

- Czyli elektrownia nawaliła. Znowu. No trudno. Będziemy siedzieć po ciemku. Tak też można się dobrze bawić. Na przykład w... opowieści o duchach!

W mroku tuż przed nosem Evie rozbłysnęła upiornie wyszczerzona twarz, strasząc ją do tego stopnia, że uderzyła plecami o drewniane oparcie łóżka.

- Zwariowałaś chyba - mruknęła, widząc przed sobą przyjaciółkę trzymającą w dłoni włączoną latarkę. - Nie ma mowy.

Pauline już chciała jej coś odpowiedzieć, jednak poczuła coś dziwnego. Ściany pokoju zaczęły drżeć. Ni stąd, ni zowąd. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich podłoga. Zanim jednak dziewczęta zdążyły w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, rozległ się potężny, ogłuszający huk. Przerażona Evie z krzykiem wpadła w ramiona Paulie, popychając ją tym samym na materac. 

* * *

><p>Potem wszystko ucichło. Pauline leżała nadal na łóżku, przytulając do siebie trzęsącą się Evę, chociaż sama była niemniej przestraszona. W końcu powoli podniosła się, uważnie nasłuchując. Cisza.<p>

- Jezu, co to było...? - wydukała niemal bezgłośnie Evie.

- Nie wiem, Evie, nie wiem, ale na pewno nie elektrownia - odpowiedziała Pauline, podnosząc z podłogi latarkę. - Chyba, że zaczęli podkładać bomby w domach swoich klientów.

- W garażach.

- Hm?

- W garażach - Eva usiadła na poduszkach. - Czułam to, uderzenie poszło od podłogi.

- Cokolwiek by to nie było, musimy tam iść. To może być włamywacz czy inne licho... Masz tu jakąś broń?

- Paulie, to mój pokój, nie arsenał.

- Oj, chodziło mi o cokolwiek, czym można by było się bronić.

- Za szafą jest rakieta do tenisa.

Pauline zmarszczyła czoło.

- Mam jeszcze scyzoryk od taty.

- No, to już lepiej.

- Może jeszcze skakankę.

- Słucham?

- Zarzuci się mu na szyję, jeśli będzie za bardzo się rzucał.

- ... To wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł. 

* * *

><p>Powoli, po cichutku, starając się stąpać jak najciszej, przemierzały prowadzące na dół schody. Uzbrojona w dużego, wciąż lśniącego nowością Victorinoxa Pauline oświetlała drogę latarką, trzymaną w drugiej dłoni. Evie szła tuż za nią, niemal włażąc jej na grzbiet, ze skakanką przewieszoną przez ramię, w rękach dzierżąc krzepko zrobioną z solidnego drewna grubą rakietę. W panującej ciszy słychać było ich nerwowe oddechy. Im bliżej były garażu, tym stawały się one coraz głośniejsze. Gdy wreszcie znalazły się na dole, Pauline zgasiła latarkę i delikatnie przyłożyła ucho do zamkniętych drzwi.<p>

- ... I co? - szepnęła Evie.

- Cicho. Ale i tak musimy uważać. Czuję, że ktoś tam jednak jest. Idziemy, tylko ostrożnie!

Niemal bezgłośnie nacisnęła klamkę i powoli, spokojnie uchyliła drzwi. Ku zaskoczeniu obu dziewcząt, we wnętrzu nie było ciemno. Pomiędzy wypełniającymi pomieszczenie oparami dymu, które nie wiedzieć skąd się tam pojawiły, sączyło się delikatne, zielonkawe światło. Rozganiając dym dłonią, Pauline spokojnie ruszyła przez siebie w stronę jego źródła. Evie posłusznie podreptała za nią, bojaźliwie spoglądając jej przez ramię. Ich oczom powoli ukazywało się coś, czego na pewno się tu nie spodziewały. W rogu garażu stała niebieska, drewniana budka telefoniczna. Jedna z tych, które lata temu zniknęły już z angielskich ulic i które obie przyjaciółki, osoby bardzo młode, widywały tylko na starych filmach. Zielona poświata wydobywała się z jej lekko otwartych drzwi.

- ... Boże - wyrwało się Pauline. To było przecież wybitnie nieprawdopodobne. Skąd nagle budka, która dawno wyszła z użycia, wzięła się w garażu zwykłego, jednorodzinnego domku na przedmieściach? Takie rzeczy zdarzały się przecież tylko w starych, niedorzecznych filmach science-fiction z lat 60., które z lubością oglądał jej ojciec. Evie przywarła do pleców towarzyszki i wpatrując się w niesłychane znalezisko, szepnęła:

- Rusza się...

- ... Co?

- Ta budka. Rusza się. Znaczy się drzwiczki...

Faktycznie. Drzwi, dotychczas na wpół uchylone, powoli rozwarły się, a pośród dziwnego światła ukazała się wysoka, szczupła postać. Pauline zdążyła tylko zauważyć, że ma fryzurę z grzywką na boku i muszkę w jakimś ciemnym kolorze, bo Evie momentalnie zaczęła drzeć się wniebogłosy, wprost do ucha przyjaciółki:

- O Jezuuuuu! O Jezuuuuu! Paulie, złodziej! Mamy złodzieja w domu!

- Uspokój się! - odburknęła Pauline, ale ta forma próby uciszenia strachliwej Evy spełzła na niczym. Przybysz zdawał się być zaskoczony takim przyjęciem, bo cofnął się o pół kroku, po czym odezwał spokojnym, świadczącym o opanowaniu tonem.

- Ciszej, po co tyle krzyku? Nie jestem żadnym złodziejem!

Niewiele to jednak pomogło, bo przestraszona Evie nie przestawała krzyczeć. W końcu zniecierpliwiona Pauline zatkała jej usta dłonią, po czym zwróciła się do nieznajomego:

- W takim razie co pan tu robi?

- Cóż... Podróżuję.

- Podróżuje pan? W budce telefonicznej? - zapytała dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem.

- Nooo, to nie jest taka zwykła budka - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, po czym rozejrzał się wokół. - Wygląda na to, że wylądowałem w waszej piwnicy?

- W garażu - poprawiła go szybko Evie, która po interwencji przyjaciółki przestała wrzeszczeć i z uwagą przysłuchiwała się rozmowie.

- Byłem blisko. ... Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno?

- To raczej ja powinnam zapytać się o to pana - odpowiedziała Pauline. - Zasilanie wyłączyło się krótko przez tym hukiem, który, jak podejrzewam, miał coś wspólnego z pańskim pojawieniem się.

Nieznajomy podrapał się po głowie.

- Ja też podejrzewam, że to moja sprawka. Ale myślę, że da się to szybko naprawić.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś dziwny, podłużny przedmiot, zakończony jasno świecącą diodą i skierował go w stronę sufitu. Coś bzyknęło i garaż wypełnił się jasnym, ciepłym światłem żarówki. Teraz obie dziewczyny mogły wyraźnie zobaczyć, że przybysz ubrany jest w bardzo oldschoolowym stylu. Miał na sobie beżową marynarkę, jasnoróżową koszulę i czarne, zaprasowane w kant spodnie. Całości dzieła dopełniała ciemnoczerwona muszka i para od dawna już niemodnych czarnych lakierków. Evie dostrzegła, że na jego młodej, pociągłej twarzy malowało się wyraźnie rozbawienie.

- Przepraszam, ale... wyglądacie naprawdę zabawnie - powiedział.

Było w tym sporo prawdy. Stały przed nim dwie wyraźnie niższe od niego, bose, rozczochrane istoty, ubrane w piżamy, uzbrojone w przypadkowe przedmioty codziennego użytku i - co więcej - gotowe zrobić przy ich pomocy krzywdę każdemu, kto stanie na ich drodze.

- Mam nadzieję... - dodał, wskazując na Evie. - ... że nie zamierzasz udusić mnie tą skakanką.

Dziewczyna odruchowo spojrzała na zabawkę, po czym zachichotała głośno. Panująca w garażu ciężka atmosfera momentalnie się rozluźniła.

- Nie zamierzam - odpowiedziała. - Jeśli nie jest pan złodziejem, to nic panu nie grozi.

- To bardzo dobrze. Nie chciałbym zginąć w taki sposób - rzekł nieznajomy, znowu doprowadzając Evie do śmiechu.

- Ja... mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - odezwała się niepewnie Pauline. - Jak pan się nazywa?

- Doktor.

- Doktor?

- Tak. Po prostu Doktor.


	2. Chapter 2

- Gorąca herbata? Świetnie - Doktor wziął od Evie kubek parującego napoju, po czym ona, poczuwając się do pełnienia funkcji gospodyni, zapytała przyjaciółkę:

- Na pewno nie chcesz?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. Dochodziła pierwsza w nocy, Doktor i Pauline siedzieli po dwóch stronach kuchennego stołu, zaś po chwili dosiadła się do nich Eva, trzymając w dłoniach swoją herbatę w kubeczku z wymalowanym bukietem żółtych róż.

- Co wy tu robicie same? - zapytał gość pomiędzy jednym łykiem, a drugim.

- ... Pidżama party na dwie osoby? - odpowiedziała mu pytaniem Evie.

- No tak. A dorośli?

- Moi rodzice pojechali na dwa tygodnie na Kostarykę, więc korzystam z tego, że mam wolną chatę i...

Chciała jeszcze coś dodać, jednak poczuła na sobie bardzo wymowne spojrzenie swojej towarzyszki.

- Evie, czy ty zwariowałaś? - odezwała się Paulie poważnym tonem. - Mówić takie rzeczy dopiero co poznanemu facetowi? A jeśli to jakiś zboczeniec czy coś?

Doktor uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem.

- Naprawdę, nie macie się czego obawiać. Jestem tylko niegroźnym... hm... podróżnikiem.

- Podróżującym budką telefoniczną? - mruknęła Pauline, mierząc Doktora pełnym podejrzliwości wzrokiem.

- Mówiłem już, że to nie jest taka zwyczajna budka.

- To znaczy?

- Jest czymś w rodzaju... jakby to nazwać... hm... wehikułu czasu.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zdziwiła.

- Przecież to niemożliwe.

- Oj, chyba jednak nadal mi nie ufacie. W takim razie zapraszam was z powrotem do garażu.

To powiedziawszy wstał i wyszedł z kuchni. Rudowłosa bez zastanowienia pobiegła za nim. Lekko zdezorientowana okularnica dołączyła do nich dopiero po chwili.

* * *

><p>Gdy cała trójka znalazła się już na dole, Doktor zatrzymał się przed budką i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach swojej marynarki. W końcu wyjął z jednej z nich kluczyk, który włożył do zamka i delikatnie przekręcił. Pchnął drzwi, które otworzyły się szeroko, po czym z gracją rasowego kamerdynera wskazał nań dłonią i powiedział:<p>

- Zapraszam panie do środka.

Evie niemal natychmiast wskoczyła. Pauline wręcz przeciwnie - przestąpiła próg powoli i niepewnie, rozglądając się wokół. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła, była przestrzeń. Dużo przestrzeni, o wiele więcej, niż mogłoby się znajdować w środku typowej budki telefonicznej. Wnętrze to nie przypominało jej niczego, co wcześniej widziała. Może co najwyżej wystroje statków z ulubionych filmów ojca. Evie, omiatając rozbieganym spojrzeniem wszystko wokół, westchnęła z zachwytem:

- Jakie to piękne...

Pauline tylko kręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Przecież to jest niemożliwe... zwyczajnie niemożliwe... - mamrotała.

- Gdy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą.

Odwróciła się. Eva stała na samym środku, tuż przy wielkiej, kolistej konsolecie i spoglądała na nią z miną kogoś, kto właśnie zdobył Mount Everest. Doktor uśmiechnął się tylko, jakby w odpowiedzi, nieśmiało pocierając palcem swoje wysokie czoło. Pauline chyba nie do końca to przekonało, bo odeszła powoli w stronę jakiegoś ustawionego bardziej z boku urządzenia, nadal mrucząc pod nosem coś o niemożliwości czy tam nieprawdopodobieństwie. On z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy przyglądał się zachowaniu obu dziewcząt. Zbliżył się do Evie, która stała z zadartą ku górze głową, obserwując pobłyskujące nad konsolą światła.

- Jak się nazywa? - zapytała, gdy stanął obok niej.

- TARDIS. Nazywa się TARDIS.

- Ładnie... - szepnęła, z trudem usiłując skupić wzrok w jednym punkcie. Przed nią było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele nowego i fascynującego, żeby móc przez dłuższy moment wpatrywać się w tylko jedną rzecz. Dlatego niczym dziwnym nie był fakt, że kilka chwil później zaczęła z ciekawością nadpobudliwego pięciolatka zaglądać we wszystkie dostępne kąty. Niedostępne zresztą też.

Paulie była zdecydowanie spokojniejsza od przyjaciółki. Obserwowała - wciąż z pewną dozą nieufności - wnętrze tego dziwnego pojazdu i wyglądała przy tym, jakby nie za bardzo wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Doktor stanął tuż za nią, nachylił się i powiedział:

- Teraz już chyba mi wierzycie, czyż nie?

- ... Yyyy... - ta głoska wydobywająca się z jej ust zdecydowanie świadczyła o tym, że nie miała pomysłu na sensowniejszą odpowiedź.

- Czyli, że wierzycie. Bardzo się cieszę.

Być może ten dźwięk nie brzmiał najinteligentniej, ale na pewno dostatecznie wymownie. Zanim jednak którekolwiek z nich zdążyło o tym zacząć myśleć, gdzieś z boku rozległ się przytłumiony głos:

- O, a co to?

Doktor odwrócił się. Spod jednej z osłon wystawała para chudych, bosych nóg w spodniach od pasiastej piżamy. Zareagował natychmiast.

- Nie! Nie dotykaj tego! Słyszysz? Zostaw to!

- Dobra, już, nie ruszam - nosowy głosik przybrał marudny ton.

- Świetnie, a teraz wyjdź stamtąd.

- ... Nie mogę.

- Słucham?

- No normalnie, nie mogę. Chyba utknęłam...

Pauline na takie dictum chlasnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Doktor zaś westchnął dramatycznie jak ktoś, kto w obliczu problemu wolałby uciec, niż być zmuszonym się z nim uporać. Przyklęknął tuż obok. Chwycił obiema dłońmi klapę i szarpnął ją, chcąc poszerzyć otwór na tyle, żeby Evie mogła się wydostać. Bez skutku.

- Jak ty się tam wcisnęłaś? - Doktor podrapał się po głowie.

- Zwyczajnie. Była dziura, to weszłam...

- W tym przypadku ciekawość naprawdę może być pierwszym stopniem do piekła! Poczekaj, spróbuję cię stamtąd wydostać.

Złapał Evie za obie kostki i zaczął ciągnąć ku sobie. Nie za mocno, jakby obawiając się, że może zrobić jej krzywdę. Kiedy jednak poczuł, że to nie wystarczy, bo uwięziona pod osłoną Eva nie poruszyła się ani o centymetr, spróbował silniej. To jednak nie przyniosło żadnego efektu za wyjątkiem narastającej irytacji dziewczyny, czemu ta głośno dawała wyraz.

- Nie wiem, kim jesteś ani skąd się tu wziąłeś, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz pociągniesz mnie za nogę, to zarobisz z pięty, przysięgam! - sarkała i jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów wierzgnęła bosymi kończynami na tyle, na ile mogła, będąc zaklinowaną pomiędzy uchyloną osłoną a podłogą.

- Nikt ci nie kazał tam się wciskać! - odpowiedział Doktor. Spod klapy rozległo się pogardliwe prychnięcie.

- Nie codziennie ma się okazję być w środku wehikułu czasu, który wygląda jak stara budka i w dodatku ma taką dziwną nazwę jak TARDIS!

Nerwowo przejechał dłonią po włosach, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Pauline, która do tej pory biernie przyglądała się tej tragikomicznej scenie. Jego błagalny wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

- ... Pomogłabyś? - zapytał, ale i bez tego dziewczyna domyśliłaby się, o co chodzi. Uklęknęła przy Doktorze. On chwycił lewą nogę Evie, ona prawą i na jego znak oboje zaczęli ciągnąć z całych sił. Jednak co dwie pary rąk to nie jedna, bo już po chwili efektownie wylądowali na podłodze, a tuż obok nich oswobodzona Eva.

- No. Na drugi raz już będziesz wiedziała, że są dziury, w które się nie wchodzi - powiedział Doktor, podnosząc głowę. Dziewczyna miast odpowiedzi posłała mu tylko wyjątkowo obrażone spojrzenie. Mimo faktu oswobodzenia jej z potrzasku nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. Podźwignąwszy się z podkładu, otrzepała piżamę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

- Gdzie idziesz? - odezwała się Pauline.

- Do łóżka! Mam dosyć tego wszystkiego na dzisiaj - burknęła Evie, przecierając lewe oko.

- Szkoda... - Doktor przeszedł z pozycji leżącej do klęczącej. - Myślałem, że wybierzemy się gdzieś razem.

- Jutro. Za dużo wrażeń jak na raz, muszę się z tym przespać.

- Cóż, w takim razie... - odwrócił się w stronę zbierającej się z podłogi Paulie. - ... wygląda na to, że czeka nas wycieczka tylko we dwoje.

- Nie ma mowy, idziemy obie. W życiu nie zostawiłabym przyjaciółki samej z podejrzanym typem.

Evie kątem oka spojrzała na twarz Doktora i niemal natychmiast pożałowała wypowiedzianych słów. Przypominał kogoś, komu właśnie ukradziono prezenty gwiazdkowe. Wielki, smutny dzieciak. To dość szybko zmiękczyło jej serce.

- ... Jeśli chcesz, możesz u nas przenocować - powiedziała. - Moich rodziców nie ma, to sypialnia jest wolna. Prześpimy się, a rano pomyślimy, co robić.

Oblicze Doktora od razu pojaśniało.

- ... Dzięki - wymamrotał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>Wiedział, że tej nocy nie zmruży oka. Nie, żeby nie mógł czy nawet nie chciał. Po prostu nie musiał. Jego krzepki, zdrowy, chociaż nie najmłodszy organizm Władcy Czasu nie wymagał przesypiania ośmiu godzin każdej doby. Stąd na propozycję Evie, że może mu poszukać jakiejś piżamy, nie przystał, a nie chcąc bardziej mieszać jej w głowie wyjaśnieniami co do swojego pochodzenia i potrzeb fizjologicznych, grzecznie wytłumaczył, że nie chce sprawiać dodatkowego problemu. Zdjąwszy z siebie tylko marynarkę i buty, legnął na pościelonym małżeńskim łóżku. Przez dłuższą chwilę nasłuchiwał odgłosów z korytarza i znajdującego się na jego drugim końcu pokoju, który zdawał się należeć do Evy i w którym miały nocować jego nowe znajome. Wszystko ucichło całkiem szybko - najwidoczniej przeżycia tego bardzo późnego wieczora zmęczyły obie dziewczyny.<p>

- Miłych snów - mruknął, jakby sam do siebie. Jego czekało siedem czy też osiem godzin leżenia do góry brzuchem i wpatrywania się w sufit. Zresztą, chyba nie miał lepszego pomysłu na spędzenie tego czasu ani szczególnych chęci, żeby takowego szukać. A i zwykła grzeczność wobec młodziutkiej gospodyni nie pozwalała mu na szwendanie się po całym domu.

Założył ręce za głowę i spojrzał na stojący pod ścianą regał. Nic szczególnego - prosty mebel z kilkoma półkami, na których stały książki, trochę różnorakich bibelotów i mały zbiorek kaset magnetofonowych. Roxette, Ace of Base, paru innych wykonawców w tym guście.

- Szczyt dobrego smaku w pierwszej połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych - pomyślał. - Później… później to już różnie - uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wydawało mu się naprawdę zabawne, że to, co w jednym okresie uważane jest za modne i fajne, zaledwie dekadę później staje się powodem do wstydu.

Po chwili jego twarz na powrót spoważniała, a wzrok powoli podniósł się ku sufitowi. Tak. Przez moment zrobiło się naprawdę słodko. Nie wylądował na komisariacie z oskarżeniem o bezprawne najście, nie oberwał w głowę rakietą tenisową, a za to dostał ciepłą herbatkę i łóżeczko do spania. Szkoda tylko, że jakoś nie potrafił naprawdę się z tego cieszyć. Od razu gdzieś w głowie włączała mu się czerwona lampka, jakiś alarm, który nieznośnie przypominał mu o tym, jak bardzo ta sytuacja może być niepewna i niestała. I jak bardzo nie kto inny, tylko on sam, może ją zmienić. Oczywiście w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż mógłby sobie tego życzyć. Ostatnio często nachodziły go myśli o tym, jak zawsze bardzo chciał dobrze, a wychodziło... No cóż. Wychodziło jak zwykle. Ktoś cierpiał, ktoś płakał, ktoś umierał. Z jego winy. Mniej lub bardziej pośredniej, ale mimo wszystko to on był katalizatorem zdarzeń, które kończyły się źle. Owszem, zdarzało się, że obeszło się bez jakichkolwiek uszczerbków na psychice czy uczuciach, ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze - ile ich było? Da się policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, może z drobnym udziałem drugiej.

- A ty mimo wszystko znowu pchasz się do tej samej rzeki - pomyślał. - Znowu spieprzysz komuś życie. I to tylko dlatego, że nie chcesz być sam... Opanuj się. Opanuj, do cholery! Widziałeś je. Obie. Są takie młodziutkie... Evie to praktycznie dziecko. Życie jeszcze zdąży dać im w kość. Po co to przyśpieszać? Po co TY masz to przyśpieszać?

Przewrócił się nerwowo na prawy bok. Podkulił nogi, skrzyżowane ręce przyciskając do piersi. Jakby chciał się zamienić w małą piłeczkę, zginąć gdzieś w zakamarkach wielkiego łóżka, zniknąć światu z pola widzenia choćby na tą jedną noc. Decyzje, decyzje. Tyle razy w swoim bardzo długim życiu musiał je podejmować. Teraz czekała go kolejna. Czy jest w stanie podjąć się odpowiedzialności za dwie niewinne, młode istoty z ludzkiej rasy, którą przez lata tak bardzo sobie upodobał? Czy będzie potrafił uchronić je przed niebezpieczeństwem? Czy będzie w stanie zadbać o to, żeby w ogóle nie wpakować siebie i tym samym ich w jakieś koszmarne kłopoty?

Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej pewien swojego wyboru. Tak. Zrobi wszystko, żeby nie zniszczyć im dzieciństwa, młodości, całego życia. Żeby dać im tylko radość i ani odrobiny bólu. Żeby nie popełnić po raz kolejny tego samego błędu.


	3. Chapter 3

Leniwie, niezdarnie przetarła wierzchem dłoni prawe oko. Promienie słońca, przebijające się przez opuszczone żaluzje i delikatnie oświetlające cały pokój bez wątpliwości świadczyły o tym, że poranek po tej dziwnej nocy wreszcie nastąpił. Dźwignęła się z poduszki i lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzała wokół. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Wszystko wyglądało niemal dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy szły spać. Jej kochany, nieco zagracony, typowo babski pokój. Usiadła na kołdrze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, a jej wyraz twarzy świadczył o szczerym niedowierzaniu.

- Ej - mruknęła sama do siebie. - A może mi się to wszystko po prostu przyśniło?...

- Nie - odezwał się cicho jakiś głos tuż obok. - Nie przyśniło ci się, on ciągle tu jest.

Evie spojrzała zaskoczona na przyjaciółkę.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Słyszałam go, jak wyszedł z sypialni i schodził do garażu. A potem, jak wrócił na górę. I jeszcze przed chwilą, jak tłukł się w kuchni.

Pauline przewróciła się na plecy. Niemal od razu poczuła na sobie pełen zdziwienia wzrok Evy.

- Słyszałaś?

- Oj, bo... - zaczęła Paulie, najwyraźniej poczuwając się do wyjaśnienia, co i jak. - ... obudziłam się koło szóstej i już nie mogłam zasnąć. Nie wiem, może to ta świadomość, że siedzę w jednym domu w z jakimś obcym facetem i lepiej być czujnym...

- Czyli dalej się go boisz? - zapytała Evie, spoglądając na nocną szafkę. Nie, to faktycznie nie był tylko sen. Wielki, szwajcarski scyzoryk ojca - dokładnie ten sam, z którym tej nocy szły do garażu - leżał tuż obok lampki i kolorowego magazynu z jej rudym bożyszczem na okładce.

- A ty dalej nie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Pauline. - Jesteś zupełnie niepoważna. Ta twoja ufność kiedyś cię zgubi, zobaczysz.

Eva wychyliła się mocno poza krawędź materaca i zajrzała pod łóżko. Latarka, skakanka, rakieta - wszystkie artefakty, których chciały w razie potrzeby użyć do samoobrony w zaciemnionym domu, wciąż się tam znajdowały. Podniosła się gwałtownie, zarzucając mocno rudą czuprynką.

- Masz rację. To zdecydowanie nie był sen - powiedziała, ignorując zupełnie wywód przyjaciółki i już miała dodać coś jeszcze, gdy nagle Paulie położyła jej palec na ustach. Niemal dokładnie w tej samej chwili do ich uszu dobiegł dochodzący z oddalonej części domu hałas. Zupełnie, jakby komuś wypadł z rąk garnek albo dwa.

- Dalej jest w kuchni - skomentowała Pauline.

- Może szuka czegoś na śniadanie - odezwała się Evie, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. - Trochę głupio. To mój dom i ja powinnam dbać o takie rzeczy, a nie moi goście.

- Gośc... Słucham? Nazywasz tego dziwnego, obcego faceta swoim GOŚCIEM? - głos Paulie momentalnie przesiąkł czymś w rodzaju mieszaniny niedowierzania i złości.

- A spróbuj powiedzieć, że nim nie jest - dziewczyna zmarszczyła lekko swój piegowaty nos.

- Jeśli już, to bardzo nieproszonym...

- Proszonym czy nie to już moja decyzja. Bo kto tu jest gospodarzem?

- Twoi rodzice?

Evie w przypływie nagłej złości wydęła policzki.

- Ale gdy ich nie ma?

Pauline z rezygnacją przewróciła oczami.

- Ty.

- Właśnie, ja. Dlatego jako gospodarz informuję cię, że mój gość powinien dostać jakieś sensowne śniadanie. Teraz. Natychmiast.

Po tych słowach podniosła się z łóżka i gwałtownie ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Pewnie by do nich prędko dotarła, gdyby nie szybka reakcja jej przyjaciółki, która złapała ją za ramię i pociągnęła z powrotem na materac.

- Czekaj, czekaj, spokojnie. Ja wiem, że chcesz być miła i w ogóle. Ale błagam cię, Evie, zastanów się przez chwilę. Obcy facet. W twoim domu. Wszedł od garażu. Z dziwną niebieską budką. Podejrzanie uprzejmy. Tutaj naprawdę coś jest nie tak.

- Co konkretnie? - znudzona mina Evy ewidentnie świadczyła o tym, że nie miała ochoty na słuchanie zdroworozsądkowych wywodów Pauline.

- Jeszcze ci mało?

- Sorry, ale wchodzenie do domu od strony garażu i posiadanie starej budki telefonicznej jakoś mnie nie przekonuje. Mam ci przypomnieć, którędy dostawałyśmy się tutaj w zeszłym tygodniu wieczorem?

- Ale my tu mieszkamy.

- Kto mieszka, ten mieszka - Evie wymierzyła palec wskazujący prosto w nos Pauline.

- Oj, dobra, wiesz, co miałam na myśli. W porządku. A budka?

Eva wzruszyła ramionami.

- Ludzie zbierają różne rzeczy. Kto wie, może on lubi odnawiać stare budki telefoniczne. Wiesz, jest takie coś jak tunning. To ostatnio ponoć bardzo modne.

- W takim razie dlaczego jest taki miły i chce TYLKO zabrać nas na wycieczkę swoim dziwnym pojazdem?

Na to pytanie Pauline nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Evie tylko przygryzła kciuk i nerwowo wbiła swój myślący wzrok gdzieś w podłogę.

- No, pani mądralińska? Tego pani już nie potrafi wytłumaczyć. A ja potrafię. Gdyby nie fakt, że drzwi twojego pokoju były zamknięte na klucz, na pewno przyszedłby tu nocą i... - Paulie wymownie zawiesiła głos, po czym dodała nieco diabolicznym tonem:

- ... WYKORZYSTAŁ nas.

Evie spojrzała na Pauline wzrokiem dziecka, które właśnie coś przeskrobało i nie bardzo wie, jak o tym powiedzieć mamie.

- Emmm... - zaczęła. - Drzwi nie były zamknięte. Znaczy były, ale nie na klucz.

- Słucham?

- No tak, nie zamykałam... Chyba, że ty to zrobiłaś?

Twarz Pauline zaczęła przybierać wyraz, który bardziej niż dobitnie świadczył o zafrapowaniu.

- Nie wydaje mi się.

Na moment zapadła krępująca cisza, przerwana zresztą dość szybko przez Evie.

- No i co, no i co? - zapytała roześmianym tonem. - Gdyby chciał nam coś zrobić, to by nam to zrobił. A czujesz się... khem... wykorzystana?

Paulie nerwowo podrapała się po brzuchu.

- Nie... nie sądzę.

- Ja też - powiedziała Evie i nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciółki wyszła z pokoju. Ta zresztą niemal od razu za nią podążyła.

* * *

><p>Już na schodach prowadzących na parter dało się wyczuć wyjątkowo apetyczny zapach. Zupełnie, jakby coś przyrumieniało się właśnie na patelni. Im bardziej dziewczęta zbliżały się do kuchni, tym stawał się przyjemnie intensywniejszy. Gdy wreszcie stanęły w drzwiach, ich oczom ukazał się widok spodziewany, ale mimo wszystko niecodzienny. Ich nocny gość, bez swojej marynarki, która wisiała na oparciu jednego z krzeseł, ale za to przepasany kolorowym fartuszkiem stał przy kuchence i drewnianą łopatką próbował przerzucić na drugą stronę coś, co właśnie się smażyło. Operował nią jednak tak niezdarnie, że nic mu z tego nie wychodziło. Ten obraz wydał się Evie na tyle zabawny, że mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem, zdradzającym tym samym obecność swoją i Pauline. Doktor odwrócił się w ich stronę.<p>

- O, już wstałyście? Świetnie. Zaraz będzie gotowe - uśmiechnął się, wskazując łopatką na patelnię.

- Ależ to są... jajka sadzone - odezwała się Pauline z lekkim zdumieniem. Twarz Doktora przybrała dziwny, jakby nieco zawiedziony wyraz twarzy.

- ... Coś nie tak? - zapytał.

- Nie, nie - uśmiechnęła się Paulie. - Ja... ja uwielbiam jajka sadzone na śniadanie. Ale je się smaży tylko z jednej strony.

Doktor spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na drewnianą łopatkę, którą nadal dzierżył w dłoni i którą nadal mimowolnie gmerał w patelni.

- Tak, tak. Nie trzeba ich przewracać na drugą stronę.

Evie, dotychczas tylko przyglądająca się całej scence, zachichotała cichutko na widok kolejnej, przezabawnej w jej mniemaniu miny Doktora. Teraz wyglądał jak ktoś, kto... no cóż, jak ktoś, kto właśnie po wielu latach niewiedzy został oświecony, że jajek sadzonych nie smaży się z obu stron. Po chwili Pauline także wybuchnęła śmiechem, a na końcu i sam Doktor, który widocznie uznał, że skoro dziewczyny uznały tę sytuację za zabawną, to tak faktycznie jest.  
>- Dobrze - powiedział, wyrzucając z impetem łopatkę do zlewu. - W takim razie siadajcie do stołu.<p>

Pauline ruszyła posłusznie w głąb kuchni. Evie już, już miała pójść za nią, ale zatrzymała się w pół kroku, bacznym wzrokiem lustrując Doktora, który właśnie wyciągał swój drewniany instrument kuchenny ze zlewozmywaka, zorientowawszy się zapewne, że do zdjęcia jaj z patelni jest niezbędny i wyrzucenie go nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem.

- Fartuszek - powiedziała, wskazując palcem na jego talię.

- ... Słucham?

- Fartuszek. Mój fartuszek. Bankowo mój, granatowy w kolorowe literki. Ja rozumiem, gościnność, te sprawy, ale do diabła, mój fartuszek!

Doktor spojrzał na siebie i widząc zagniewanie na twarzy Evie, nie podniósł już głowy. Został tak, wyglądając jak skarcone dziecko.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, próbując rozsupłać związane na krzywą kokardkę taśmy fartucha. - Tak się przyjęło, że w kuchni trzeba coś takiego nosić, a ten był najładniejszy...

- Najładniejszy? - zapytała Eva łagodniejszym już tonem. - Naprawdę ci się podoba?

- Jasne - Doktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Wzorki w literki są cool.

- Nie gadaj - dziewczyna lekko pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, chociaż odezwała się głosem dość pogodnym. - Są takie... dziecinne.

- To wszystko tłumaczy. Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja tam lubię być dziecinny. A przynajmniej od czasu do czasu.

* * *

><p>Delikatnie pacnęła go w dłoń, gdy próbował sięgnąć po stojące na suszarce kubki.<p>

- O nie, nie - powiedziała. - I tak nieźle dałam ciała pozwalając, by gość robił nam śniadanie. Okej, to było miłe, dziękuję, ale teraz siadaj, Evie załatwia resztę.

Doktor pokornie odsunął się, nieśpiesznie odchodząc w stronę stołu. Usadowił się obok Pauline i wciąż obserwując Evę, krzątającą się między zlewem, a kuchenką, na której cichutko bulgotał garnek z mlekiem, zapytał:

- Ona tak zawsze?

- Zawsze. Zwłaszcza, jeśli jej rodzice wyjeżdżają i zostaje sama w domu.

- Śmieszne.

- Trochę.

- Chcecie samo mleko czy może reflektujecie na kakao? - odezwała się Evie, odwracając się w ich stronę.

- Dla mnie kakao - odpowiedziała Pauline.

- Em... - Doktor zaciął się na krótki moment, bezwiednie drapiąc się po brodzie. - ... Wszystko mi jedno.

- Czyli kakao - mruknęła Eva, sięgając po dużą, czerwoną puszkę. Po chwili po całej kuchni rozniósł się przyjemny, słodki zapach, a dziewczyna postawiła na stole trzy kubki z gorącym napojem.

- Dobra. Picie jest, masło jest, chlebek jest, wszystko jest, to możemy jeść - przyklasnęła w dłonie z aprobatą, zajmując wolne krzesło. - Smacznego - rzuciła jeszcze i błyskawicznie wyciągnęła ręce w stronę maselniczki, nie czekając ani chwili dłużej na pozostałych. Pauline spojrzała na nią z politowaniem, sięgając bez pośpiechu po sztućce. Tylko Doktor pozostał tak, jak był. Siedział z dłońmi na kolanach, niemrawo wpatrując się w swój talerz, jakby nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czym jest leżące na nim jajko, jak zacząć jego konsumpcję i czy w ogóle to nadaje się do jedzenia. Zapewne przesiedziałby tak cały posiłek, gdyby nie Paulie, która najpierw obserwowała go przez dłuższy moment, po czym nachyliła się lekko ku niemu i zapytała:

- Coś nie tak?

Doktor oderwał wzrok od talerza.

- Nie, nie... Chyba nie - wymamrotał.

- To dlaczego nie jesz?

- Ymmm...

- Może chce chleba? - Evie przechyliła się przez stół, podsuwając mu niemalże pod nos solidnie posmarowaną kromkę. Doktor mimowolnie skrzywił się, lekko przepraszającym wzrokiem omiótł obie dziewczyny i odpowiedział:

- Nie, dziękuję... Eeemmm... Nie lubię chleba.

Eva z powrotem usiadła na krześle, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie lubisz? Dziwne - pokręciła głową, po czym ugryzła spory kęs. - Jak można nie lubić chleba?

- Chyba można, skoro ja nie lubię.

- Nie wiesz, co tracisz - mruknęła znawczym tonem, przeżuwając. - Chleb to najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Albo jedna z najlepszych. Wiesz, ile jestem w stanie zjeść kanapek? Mama mówi, że zeżarłabym cały Wszechświat, gdyby był zrobiony z kanapek.

- ... A potem byłabyś kosmicznie gruba - zripostowała Pauline, na co Evie błyskawicznie zareagowała, obrzucając przyjaciółkę tak zwanym zabójczym spojrzeniem.

- Pani to już chyba dawno nikt nie zdzielił w łeb - prychnęła złowrogo. Już można by było pomyśleć, że za chwilę wstanie z krzesła i wprowadzi słowa w czyn, gdyby nie to, że Paulie, widząc jej minę, parsknęła śmiechem. Evie bardzo krótko później zrobiła to samo.

- Głupek - wymamrotała między jednym chichotem, a drugim.

- Drugi głupek - odpowiedziała tamta.

- Rozmowa na poziomie - skomentował całą wymianę zdań Doktor.

- Ty byś się lepiej wziął wreszcie za jedzenie - Eva wskazała palcem na jego talerz. - Ja już zaraz skończę, Paulie pewnie też, a ty nawet nie zacząłeś.

Doktor pokornie wziął do ręki widelec. Najpierw trochę niemrawo podziubał ścięte białko, by w końcu krawędzią sztućca pokroić - nie bez trudności - jajko na kilka kawałków, a jeden z nich włożyć do ust. Zaczął przeżuwać powoli z niepewnym wyrazem twarzy. Przeżuwał, przeżuwał, w końcu przełknął i z lekko głupawym uśmieszkiem powiedział:

- ... Nawet niezłe.

Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że dziewczęta przerwały swoją konsumpcję i przyglądają się mu w dziwny sposób.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie jadłem tego... jak wy to nazwałyście? Jajko sadzone? - odezwał się, jakby przepraszająco. Pauline pokręciła głową.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś... dziwny.

Evie zachichotała głupiutko.

- Zrobiłeś nam na śniadanie coś, czego sam w życiu nie próbowałeś. Ale z ciebie numer!

- Chciałem być miły po wczorajszym... - zaczął się tłumaczyć Doktor, ale Eva nie pozwoliła mu rozwinąć tematu.

- Dobra, rozumiem. Zastanawiam się tylko, skąd wiedziałeś, jak się je smaży.

- Prawie wiedziałem. Mało brakowało, a usmażyłbym je z obu stron - zaśmiał się. - Słyszałem gdzieś kiedyś, że ludzie jedzą takie rzeczy na śniadanie. To wystarczyło.

- Jak widać nie wszyscy - Paulie spojrzała wymownie na Doktora.

- Uh... Wiesz, to trochę bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje... Ale nieważne! Kończymy szybko, dziewczyny, potem przebieracie się i lecimy na wycieczkę.

- Wycieczkę? - zdziwiła się Evie.

- Taką malutką. Przecież obiecałem wam wczoraj. Uznajmy to za formę przeprosin za wpadnięcie wam do garażu. Co wy na to?


	4. Chapter 4

- Drzwi zamknęłaś?

- Tak, ze trzy razy sprawdzałam.

- Gaz w kuchni wyłączony?

- Sama go wyłączyłaś zaraz po zrobieniu kakao.

Evie chlasnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

- Fakt!

- Przestań się tak ekscytować, przecież nie znikamy na długo - Pauline zdawała się nawet w tak niecodziennej sytuacji zachowywać trzeźwy umysł.

- A diabli wiedzą, lepiej się zabezpieczyć zawczasu.

- Wariatka.

Dziewczęta bez pośpiechu szły po schodach do garażu. Już nie w piżamach, ale w bardziej odpowiednich na niespodziewane wyjście strojach. Evie w swoim ulubionym, obszernym, trochę za dużym żółtym topie, natrętnie różowych legginsach i butach na rzepy, bo o sznurowadła niemal zawsze się potykała. Pauline zaś w zdecydowanie bardziej konwencjonalnych ciuchach - białym t-shircie, fioletowej bluzie, czarnych spodniach i adidasach, oczywiście sznurowanych, bo jej w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki nie sprawiało to kłopotu.

- No i po co ci to? - zapytała, wskazując na dyndający na szyi Evy plastikowy wisiorek w kształcie smoczka. - W życiu nie zrozumiem, dlaczego wszyscy teraz noszą te małe paskudztwa.

- Sama jesteś paskudztwo. Są modne. I na dodatek ładne.

Pauline prychnęła pogardliwie. Ciągnięcie tej dyskusji było zdecydowanie bezcelowe. Tym bardziej, że znała swoją przyjaciółkę na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jeśli Evie na coś się uprze, to żadna, absolutnie żadna siła jej przed tym nie powstrzyma.

- Co tak długo, drogie panie? - zagadnął Doktor, gdy wreszcie dotarły do garażu. - Przygoda nie może czekać!

- Przecież nie mogłybyśmy nigdzie iść w piżamach! - odparła Eva z lekkim wyrzutem.

- A dlaczego nie? Zdarzyło mi się podróżować z dziewczyną w koszuli nocnej. Ba, raz nawet sam biegałem w piżamie, w dodatku pożyczonej. Ale przyznam, to było odrobinę dziwne. Zwłaszcza, że dziewczynę wyrwałem w środku nocy z sypialni, a w tym drugim przypadku byłem... eee... trochę chory i powinienem był leżeć w łóżku.

- No widzisz. A my nie jesteśmy chore.

- Raczej niezdiagnozowane - wtrąciła się Pauline, po czym obie zaśmiały się głupawo.

- Dobra, tak czy siak - na pokład! - Doktor wskazał na szeroko otwarte drzwi TARDIS. Paulie przeskoczyła przez próg, zaś Evie już, już chciała podążyć w ślad za nią, gdy Doktor nagle ją zatrzymał.

- Czekaj, czekaj chwilę... Co ty masz na szyi? - zapytał, biorąc do ręki jej wisiorek.

- Yyyy... Biżuterię?

- W kształcie smoczka?

- A co w tym dziwnego?

- Nic. Jest bardzo fajna - odpowiedział z uśmiechem dziecka, które właśnie zobaczyło zupełnie nową, ładną zabawkę. Evie odwzajemniła mu się radosnym wyszczerzem, po czym wbiegła do TARDIS, jednocześnie racząc przyjaciółkę jedną z tych min, które w jednoznaczny sposób mówiły: "I co, i co? Kto miał rację?". Pauline spuentowała to, z rezygnacją przewracając oczami. Czasami na nic więcej nie miała już siły.

* * *

><p>- Nie mam pojęcia, co mógłbym wam zaproponować - powiedział Doktor, przesuwając jakieś drążki. - Może wy macie jakiś pomysł, gdzie byście się chciały wybrać?<p>

- Szczerze mówiąc to nie bardzo - odpowiedziała Pauline, która siedziała po turecku na fotelu i uważnie obserwowała jego działania, podobnie jak Evie, która klęczała na podłodze tuż obok konsoli i bez zawstydzenia patrzyła Doktorowi na ręce.

- Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby to była wasza inicjatywa. Uwierzcie mi, jeśli ja się za to wezmę, to mogą z tego wyniknąć straszne kłopoty.

- To może... nad jezioro Michigan? - zapytała Evie. W odpowiedzi usłyszała jego mimowolne parsknięcie śmiechem.

- Nad jezioro Michigan? Oj, Evo, spodziewałem się po tobie większej inwencji twórczej.

- Przecież nie powiem ci, że najchętniej to bym się teraz wybrała do Paryża zobaczyć wieżę Eiffla! - odfuknęła mu ze złością.

- A dlaczego by nie? - Doktor odwrócił się do drugiej z dziewcząt. - Pauline, co ty na to?

- W sumie to... Ale chwila, chyba mi nie powiesz, że...?

- Tak - uśmiechnął się. - Skoro takie jest wasze życzenie, to już za chwilę będziemy w Paryżu. Tylko radziłbym się czegoś mocno złapać, bo może trochę trząść. Nie musi, ale różnie z tym bywa.

Przejechał ręką po jakichś przełącznikach, pociągnął za dźwignię i spojrzał na wiszący nad konsolą ekran. Jego twarz rozjaśnił szczery, szeroki uśmiech.

- Kierunek: Paryż! - wykrzyknął, gdy rozległ się dziwny, donośny dźwięk, przypominający uporczywe skrzypienie drzwi. Wbrew przewidywaniom Doktora nie trzęsło, ale maszyna ruszyła na tyle gwałtownie, że Pauline zleciała z fotela.

* * *

><p>- To nie było zabawne - powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy chwilę później z pomocą Evie zebrała się z podłogi.<p>

- Przepraszam - Doktor otrzepał jej bluzę. - Ona ma czasem takie... humory, po prostu nigdy nie wiem, jak się zachowa.

- Ona? - odezwała się Eva. - Myślisz, że twój pojazd to kobieta?

- Ja nie myślę. Ja to wiem - uśmiechnął się Doktor. Dziewczyny ze zdziwieniem spojrzały na siebie. Zdążyły już zauważyć, że ich nowy przyjaciel to dość oryginalny typ, ale takie wyznanie po raz kolejny wybiło je z jako takiej równowagi. On sam chyba nie zauważył ich reakcji. Wciąż uśmiechając się, teraz już bardziej do siebie niż do swoich towarzyszek, wcisnął kilka przycisków na konsoli.

- Paryż, moje panie! - wykrzyknął, przyklaskując w dłonie, po czym pobiegł w stronę drzwi. - Trafiliśmy na świetną pogodę, więc nie powinniśmy ani zmarznąć ani zmoknąć. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Ten klimat na wiosnę jest okropnie niestabilny.

- Wio... wiosnę? - zapytała niepewnie Pauline, podchodząc do wyjścia. - Ale przecież my mamy koniec czerwca!

- W waszym domu nadal jest koniec czerwca - Doktor spojrzał na nią wymownie. - Chyba wspominałem wam, że TARDIS podróżuje w czasie?

- Eee... Wspominałeś, ale...

- ... ale nie uwierzyłyście. Ech, ludzie, nie wierzycie w nic, czego nie możecie dotknąć!

- Teraz wierzymy - mruknęła Evie, która, uczepiona framugi, rozglądała się z coraz większą radością malującą się na jej twarzy.

- Więc, jak przypuszczam - zaczął Doktor, przysuwając obie dziewczyny do siebie. - Chcecie wejść na wieżę Eiffla, zjeść śniadanie na Polach Elizejskich i zobaczyć Monę Lisę w Luwrze. Czego zresztą nie rozumiem. Co takiego ekscytującego może być w damie bez brwi?

Pauline mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Mnie ten plan pasuje - powiedziała. - I jak znam Evie, to jej tym bardziej. Chyba tak właśnie wyobrażałaś sobie swoją wizytę w Paryżu, prawda?

- Może to śniadanie przesunęłabym na koniec - uśmiechnęła się lekko Eva. - Tym bardziej, że o tej porze to i tak już może być co najwyżej drugie śniadanie.

- Zgoda! - Doktor klasnął w dłonie. - W takim razie pierwszy punkt naszej dzisiejszej wycieczki: wieża Eiffla! To akurat jedno z tych miejsc, które w tym mieście zawsze można znaleźć bez większego problemu.

* * *

><p>- Ja w życiu nie uwierzę, że spotkałeś ich wszystkich!<p>

- No, może nie wszystkich, ale tak z połowę na pewno - Doktor wgryzł się w niesioną przez siebie bułkę. - Z niektórymi nawet byłem w całkiem przyjacielskich stosunkach.

- Bujasz - wtrąciła się Evie.

- Ależ skąd. Michał Anioł. Vincent Van Gogh. No i Leonardo da Vinci, oczywiście.

- Eee tam, pewnie tylko szpanujesz.

- Mam ci powiedzieć, które ze swoich szkiców Leonardo narysował, gdy był przeziębiony? Takich rzeczy raczej nie znajdziesz w książkach do historii.

- W szkolnych może nie, ale w innych... - Pauline uśmiechnęła się przekornie.

- W innych też nie, zaręczam ci! Tak samo nie znajdziesz nigdzie informacji, że aby ukończyć Monę Lisę, pożyczył farby od sąsiada. Też malarza zresztą.

Evie spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdumieniem.

- Nie gadaj.

- Poczekaj, jeszcze nie powiedziałem wam najciekawszego - powiedział Doktor z ekscytacją, zajmując jedną z ławek i kładąc obok siebie papierową torbę ze sprawunkami. - Ale lepiej usiądźcie, bo pewnie to was zwali z nóg.

- Ohoooo - Paulie posłusznie przysiadła się do niego, pociągając za sobą Evie. - To aż taka nowina?

- Dla mnie nie, ale dla was... Tak czy siak - zaczął, rozejrzawszy się wcześniej wokół, po czym nachylił się w stronę swoich towarzyszek. - Leonardo da Vinci namalował kilka wersji Mony Lisy. Ta z Luwru to tylko jedna z nich.

Dziewczęta zareagowały mniej więcej tak, jak spodziewał się Doktor. Pauline z niedowierzaniem spuściła okulary na czubek nosa, zaś Evie rozdziawiła szeroko usta.

- Taaa... Szkoda tylko, że żadna nie ma brwi.

- Aleś ty się uczepił tych jej brwi! - fuknęła Eva, otrząsnąwszy się nieco z zaskoczenia. - Ty też nie masz i jakoś ci nie zwracam uwagi.

Doktor lekko podskoczył na ławce.

- Oj! Ja też mógłbym o tobie powiedzieć parę rzeczy, wiewiórko!

- Dobra, spokój! - wtrąciła się Pauline. - Może lepiej zjedzmy to drugie śniadanie, zanim siebie nawzajem poobrażacie.

- W sumie racja - odpowiedziała Evie, zaglądając do swojej torby. - Bo chyba zgłodniałam. Chyba na pewno.

- Nie dość, że wiewiórka, to jeszcze żarłoczna - wymamrotał Doktor.

- Bo cię zdzielę bagietką!

- Powiedziałam spokój, bo ja zdzielę was oboje! - Paulie gwałtownie machnęła rękoma. - Zgodziłam się na wycieczkę, ale nie na przedszkolną. I nie w charakterze wychowawcy. Zrozumiano?

Doktor i Evie faktycznie przypominali teraz dwa obrażone dzieciaki, siedząc na dwóch przeciwległych skrajach ławki i patrząc na siebie z pogardą. Tkwiąca pomiędzy nimi Pauline westchnęła cicho.

- Nie wiem jak wy - odezwała się w końcu. - Ale ja biorę się za jedzenie.

Wzięła starannie opakowany kawałek sera i zaczęła odwijać go z papieru. Po dłuższej chwili pozostała dwójka także zajęła się swoimi torbami, nie patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Zarówno Doktor, jak i Eva, grzebali w swoich zakupach dość ostentacyjnie, jakby chcieli udawać, że czegoś bardzo wytrwale szukają, jednocześnie nie mając pomysłu, czego konkretnie. Trwałoby to pewnie w nieskończoność, gdyby od pewnego momentu dziewczyna nie zaczęła spoglądać ukradkiem w kierunku towarzysza. Jej twarz lekko się rozchmurzyła, jakby całą złość wyparły delikatne wyrzuty sumienia.

- No dobra - powiedziała. - Przegięłam trochę z tymi brwiami. Chcesz jabłko na zgodę?

Odwrócił się w jej stronę i wyraźnie zmierzył wzrokiem, nieco łagodniejąc.

- Dzięki - odpowiedział. - Tyle, że ja nie lubię jabłek. Ale widziałem, że masz ciastka.

- I kto tu jest żarłoczny, co? - Evie zaśmiała się cicho. - Dobra, ale dam ci tylko połowę. Nie teraz, później - dodała, widząc jego wyciągniętą rękę. Doktor zrobił jedną z tych min pod tytułem "wiem, tak tylko sobie machnąłem" i sięgnął po swoją nadgryzioną bagietkę.

* * *

><p>Drzwi TARDIS zatrzasnęły się cicho.<p>

- Czyli jedno marzenie spełnione, tak? - zapytał Doktor.

- Nawet trzy - odpowiedziała Evie, stojąc na schodach prowadzących do konsoli. - Tak... trzy w jednym. Jak szampon. Albo kawa.

- Te twoje porównania... - Pauline pokręciła głową.

- A ty nie masz jakiegoś wymarzonego miejsca? Takiego, które zawsze chciałaś odwiedzić? - Doktor zwrócił się do niej.

- Może mam, a może nie. I może kiedyś ci powiem.

- Nadal nie za bardzo mi ufasz? - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Nie na tyle, żeby się aż tak przed tobą otwierać.

Evie oparła się o poręcz.

- Nie przejmuj się nią - powiedziała. - Ona taka jest.

Pauline odwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

- No słucham, jaka?

- Nieufna - przesylabizowała dziewczyna ostentacyjnym tonem.

- Co najwyżej zdystansowana, w zdrowy sposób. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Uzewnętrzniasz się przed każdą nowo poznaną osobą czasem bardziej niż przed własną matką.

- Uzewnętrzniłam się i zobaczyłam Paryż, o! Ty też przy okazji. Tylko nie kłam, że ci się nie podobało.

- Dobra! - wypaliła Paulie. - Dobra. Powiedzmy, że mam pewien pomysł. Powiedzmy, że to jest na ten moment to "wymarzone miejsce".

Zwróciła się do Doktora:

- Skoro ta maszyna potrafi podróżować w czasie, chcę zobaczyć naszą dzielnicę...

- Heh, to takie... - wtrącił.

- ... w 1986 roku - dokończyła.

Evie spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Po co?

- Skok o kilka miesięcy wstecz to drobiazg. Skok o całą dekadę... to jest dopiero coś!

- Ale dlaczego akurat waszą dzielnicę? - zapytał Doktor. - Ty nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...

- Tak, chcę - odparła Pauline wyzywająco. - Chcę zobaczyć nas dwie dziesięć lat temu.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

- ... Nie - powiedział w końcu Doktor. - Nie, nie i... nie? Nie ma mowy.

- Dlaczego? - zapytały dziewczyny niemal równocześnie i z niemal równym rozczarowaniem.

- Bo nie!

- To nie jest odpowiedź - prychnęła Evie.

- Kiedyś ktoś mnie poprosił o coś podobnego i skutek był taki, że... szkoda gadać!

- Jaki konkretnie? - Pauline skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

- Taki, że kiedy dotknęła swojego dawnego ja, z powodu paradoksu czasowego wasz świat niemalże przestał istnieć!

Ostatnie słowa musiały zrobić na nich spore wrażenie, a zwłaszcza na Evie, która bezwiednie cofnęła się za plecy przyjaciółki.

- W takim razie nie będziemy ich... się... w każdym razie nie będziemy dotykać - Paulie mimo wszystko nie dawała zbić się z tropu.

- Teraz to ja jakoś wam nie ufam - Doktor oparł się o konsolę i posłał im wymowne spojrzenie. Eva w gniewie wydęła policzki, z trudem powstrzymując się od pogardliwego prychnięcia.

- Nie wyszłybyśmy nawet z TARDIS! Stałybyśmy na progu. Ale dobra, jak nie to nie, łaski bez - rzuciła Pauline i usiadła w fotelu. Doktor wcisnął kilka guzików na kokpicie i po chwili zapytał:

- Czekaj, czekaj. Powiedziałaś, że mogłybyście tylko stać w drzwiach? Że nie podchodziłybyście?

- Tak, dokładnie tak powiedziałam - dziewczyna mruknęła z przekąsem.

- W takim razie to... w sumie dlaczego nie.

- Czyli jednak! - wyrwało się Evie, która aż przyklasnęła w dłonie.

- Tylko żadnego zbliżania się!

- Żadnego!


End file.
